Life can hurt
by WWEDiva1234
Summary: What happens if Ryou has a sister who come back and showed up and helps the Aliens, but what if she is mew as well what will Ryou do will he try and get his little sister to join the mew mews and save world or well she fight with the Aliens and help get rid of the Mew Mews.


**Life can hurt**

**Summary: What's happen if Ryou has a sister who come back and showed up and helps the Aliens, but what if she is mew as well what will Ryou do will he try and get his little sister to join the mew mews and save world or well she fight with the Aliens and help get rid of the Mew Mews.**

**Author notes: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own my character Fleur and it going to have my character and Ryou and Pai POV throughout the story and this is my first story so please be kind.**

**This Story is Rated: T **

**Fleur POV**

I was walking up the path to a pink building; I opened the door and walked then I was waiting for one the girls to show me to a sit, then a girl with red hair walked over to me "Good morning please let me show you to your sit." I followed the girl over to a table with was near the kitchen, I looked around the café and saw a guy with blonde that was a lot like mine, talking to a girl with purple hair then the guy with blonde hair turn around and looked me in the eyes, then the girl with red asked me "What would you like to drink or something to eat?"

"I would have a cup of tea please?" she turned around and walked in the kitchen after a few minutes the girl came back the a tray with sugar, milk and the tea and cup, I thanked her for it then after I made the tea and started to drink it the guy with blonde walked over to my table and putted himself a chair to sit on. "Hello Ryou, long time no see." I put the cup to my lips waiting for him to say something to me.

"Well it's nice to see you as well Fleur, and how was London, what brings you here to the mew mew café?" I put the cup down on the dish

"Well, well what a lot of question we have for your little sister, if answer them I guess you would have to answer mine as well, London was fine, but I missed you but I guess that just life. I just happen asked around and when someone said you worked here. Now it my time to ask you something, I happened to found is mark on my body, well more like my wrist and I know this café job of yours is just a cover Ryou. And I know about the mews." I saw my older brother my wrist the shock on his face was priceless for me.

Then saw behind his should the girl with red hair talking to Keiichiro and I heard what they were talking about. "Who the girl talking to Ryou and she looks a lot like him?"

"Well Ichigo that girl is Ryou sister Fleur." I turned back to my brother who looked over his shoulder to where I was looking.

"So let get this right you a mew mew." I nodded at him then I finish the drink put some money on the table and got up to leave. "Wait your leave already."

"Yes and see you round Ryou." And with that I walked out of the café without looking back at it like Ryou did to me so many years ago.

**Ryou POV**

I watched as my baby sister walked out of the café then Keiichiro walked over to me, then put a hand on my shoulder "What were you two talking about then Ryou?"

"Get the girls we need to talk in the back about something." I walked in to the kitchen, and then the girls and Keiichiro join me in the kitchen.

"What the big talk about then Ryou." Ichigo said to me

"Well I found a new mew, and she was here today in the café." They looked at me shocked "it's my little sister Fleur and from the mark on her wrist, her D.N.A has merged with a black panther and she's the sixth mew."

"So wait that was the girl you was talking to earlier, she looks a lot like you I bet not that moody unlike you." Ichigo said but just didn't bother saying anything to her.

"If she's the sixth mew then we can get her to join us." Pudding said to me

I looked at way when she said this "Well that the thing she stubborn and might not join you when you ask her to for the first well for four times." And with that I walked out of the kitchen and when up to my room and sat on the bed and thought about what happen with my sister.

**Pai POV**

I teleport to the outside of the Mew café to see the sixth mew standing there a lower myself and was standing behind "You waiting for someone Fleur?" then she turn around and I was smirking at her.

"I told my brother about me being a mew and his face was priceless you should of seen it, it was a picture." Then I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to my body and smiled now at her.

"Well my little Mew Mew you should wait to see your brother face when he finds out that you're working with the Cyniclons my love." Then I kissed her on the lips and teleport us away from the café back to the house I had built for me, Tart and Kish. I put her on the floor "Well I have a plan to get rid of those Mew mews that are stopping us taking over the world. But going to involve some human soul and a parasite then you are going to turn up and they going think you're going to help them."

"But I turn my back on them I like it." I smiled down at her, then I when back to Earth to find a human soul and put it to a parasite after a little bit of time I found a little girl playing, she so full of life then teleport back grabbed Fleur and then modeled the parasite with the soul of girl together. Then I let the Parasite do it thing after a little bit of time the stuiped little mews come along with their little friends, and that mini-mew.

"Well look what we have here Parasite little mew mews." I laughed at them then the parasite started to attack them.

**Fleur POV**

I quickly ran from where I was standing to see the girls getting attacked by the parasite that Pai had made, I saw the girl from the café that had red hair, and her hair was now pink with kitty cat ears and tail with ribbon and a bell on it and then I looked at the other then they turned at saw me standing there then I looked at the Parasite. Then I pulled out the Mew Pendant then the parasite stop fighting them then I saw my brother then I shout "Power Pendant Metamorphose!" then there was a light all around me then after that was gone I was standing wear black shorts with a black one should top that was cut off and show my midriff, my blonde hair was tie up in a ponytail, and I was wear black boots, I had my black ears and tail and on my forehead was tiara. Then the parasite turn and started to attack the Mew mews again then I heard the pink haired one shout at me.

"Help us please help us." I was just laughing then Pai come down and was standing behind me then he called for the Parasite to stop

"Well look at them Fleur their begging for you to help them." Then I put my arms around his neck and then I kissed him on his lips then we started to make out in front of the other mew mews. I pulled away and smiled at them then I when the tiara and pulled it off then I shout mew tiara attack, the tiara when stringht for Ichigo then it hit her square in the face, she fell backwards then the tiara came back to me, "Well Mews I hope you have fun with this Parasite we would love to stand around and watch you die but we have places to be plans to make." After Pai said he grabbed hold of hand and Teleport us away.

**Tell what you think about this chapter and give me some ideas for the next and remember to review the story.**

**And thanks for reading the story xx :)**


End file.
